Matchmakers
by Welcome-to-the-X-Project
Summary: Better summary coming soon! Rin and Haru are together from 3 years and now they're living a good life. While living 3 years together they felt that Makoto has a lot of love life problems which he doesn't tell to anybody. Everything seems normal, but is it?


**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Rin was in the kitchen only in his underwear, cooking breakfast when he felt hands on hiw waist, and kisses on the back of his neck.<p>

"Good morning." He greeted his lover but didn't hear any respond. He just felt something hard pressing on his butt. The red-haired boy grinned to himself. "Horny, are we?" Rin knew Haru was naked and could feel it.

" Just morning wood." The black-haired guy kissed more of Rin's neck. "And you look so good after last night." He than started kissing the back muscles of his boyfriend, while his hands started teasing the skin before Rin's boxers.

Rin moaned to the cold touches. He pressed his butt to Haru's erection and elected a moan from him. He felt how he bit a little hard on the crook of his neck.

"Take the off." He hear him hiss.

"Impatient, are we?" Rin teased.

"Mhm." Haru brought his right hand into the red heads pants, touching lightly the just erected penis of his boyfriend. Rin moaned, while putting his head back and gasping for some air.

"Haru…I need to...nh…to finish the cooking..aah" Haru stroked the tip of his penis again.

"It can wait." The blackhead said, turning off the stove.

Rin gave up on doing anything else but giving his whole attention to Haru.

"God, you're gonna kill me." He didn't see, but he could feel Haru grinning behind him. He felt Haru trying to get rid of his boxers, so the red haired boy helped him, tossing them away with his foot.

"Bend." Haru said. Rin grabbed the counter for support and leaned. He moaned to the feeling of the other guy's penis and then again to the little thrusts in his butt.

"Are you teasing me right now?" Rin breathed trying to turn around and look into the eyes of the raven haired boy.

"Hn…" Haru was taking deep breaths, keeping himself from moaning. "Well last night you were on top." They were moving their bodies into the same rhythms. "I think it's my turn."

"I think…" Rin started stroking himself while making his moans even louder. "If we keep this speed…mhn…we're going to be late for work."

With his free hand Haru grabbed Rin's head and turned it ahead, while he kept his other hand on the side of his hip.

"I want to see your face." Rin moaned.

"I'm so close to coming." Haru hissed into the neck of the red haired guy. Which gave hot goose bumps to Rin. He slightly tilted his head down and breathed out. He couldn't even form another sentence. His brain short-circuited. Haru felt so good, and the way he moved and touched him, kissing him on the neck and his back, sucking on his earlobe. "Cat got your tongue?" The dark-haired boy teased in heavy breaths.

Before Rin could even think of any response Haru came inside of him, and his boyfriend soon followed. Rin felt him collapsing on his back, breathing heavily. When the red-head boy looked in front of him he saw that half his sperm was over the stove.

"Uh, Haru." Rin protested. "We made a mess again."

Haru left him, making the red head guy feel cold. Then pecked him and said.

"I'm going to take a shower and put something on."

"Oh, you fucking bastard." Rin laughed and started cleaning himself, and the stove with some tissue. After cleaning up (which was a lot faster than he expected) he went to the bathroom to take a shower too, when he heard the water running. Apparently Haru was still taking a shower so he got in there with him. "Saved some water for me?" He asked after he stepped in and hugged Haru from behind and kissed his wet shoulder blade.

The dark haired boy smiled a little and turned his head to the left, where Rin was kissing.

"Are we gonna try for round two?" He teased but certainly would not refuse more of his boyfriend. He just couldn't get enough, wanted more and more and more, but God Rin was so so hot and good and perfect… He got pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Rins hand go for the soup.

"Maybe later, but now we're running late and should seriously hurry up..." He paused for a second. "...Aaand you should move so that I can wash too."

_Ts, sly fox_, Haru thought to himself and smiled. He moved so that Rin can start washing himself and smiled. There wasn't enough space for both of them under the shower, so they were in a little body-fight, who would use the water.

"Why don't we use the tub?" Haru asked.

Rin was just washing the soap from his body.

"Because," He started." If we got inside, I wouldn't be able to get you out, and you'll miss work."

"Nagisa would be already there, don't worry."

"Haru!" Rin demanded again, after the black-haired started pulling him out the shower.

Haru pouted after not getting what he wanted. The red-haired guy felt bad for not doing what his boyfriend wanted, but if they didn't get out of the shower soon, they would probably be late for their jobs.

"Uh." Rin sighted, seeing that Haru won't stop making his 'sad' face. "Do you remember when we were in school?" He said, while turning off the shower, because the blackhead was already ready.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you remember that time when I joined your team even the fact that I was already in Samezuka?" they wrapped themselves in towels.

"Mhm, what is it?"

"Well I have one kid in my team, which is friend with a kid from your old school, and they have some strange friendship. I once found him crying in the locker-room and I just remembered how I felt on his age."

They were in the bedroom, and Haru was lying on the bed lazily, while the red-haired boy was searching for clothes.

"Are you worried about him?" Haru followed him with his eyes.

"I…" Rin blushed. "Well you know it's hard to be 16."

"We're 23 now."

"Oh, fuck it, just tell me what to do with the kid, it's not cool seeing one of your students crying."

Haru was still lying on the bed half naked.

"If you think of us back then… we were in pretty strange friend-rival-shit thing."

"Mhm." Rin nodded.

"It was your ego all the time." Haru added in the end popping his head a little to see his boyfriend reaction.

Rin only glared at him with the corner of his eye, smiling. Haru smiled a little too, and then laid his head again. The red-haired boy was finally dressed, but he apparently had to dress Haru too.

"You can stop staring at the ceiling and get dressed. We have to go."

"Mmmmmm." Haru whined.

"God, you can be so lazy sometimes." Rin remarked, while looking through Haru's clothes.

"Not lazy. Just tired."

"Hah, from what?!" Rin barked and looked at the lying figure on the bed.

"From last night, aaand this morning. That's a lot of physical activity, you know?" Haru then felt clothes being thrown at his face. "What the…?" He removed them from his face and saw Rin hovering above him.

"Get dressed big boy. And do it fast." He then pecked him on the lips and got out of the room. Haru got up and got his clothes on. Then went to the kitchen to see that Rin was throwing out the rice from earlier.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Haru asked sitting down on the table.

"Apples." Rin looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Why?" Haru asked with a poker face.

"And you ask?!"

"Okay." Haru got up , thinking about the nice morning sex. "It's time for mackerel." He opened the fridge. But a hand suddenly closed it.

"Haru we don't have time for that." Rin looked him straight into the eyes. When it comes to water or mackerel it means fight.

"But…"

Rin facepalmed, while leaning over the fridge.  
>"Sometimes I'm asking myself if I'm actually in love with you, or babysitting you.<p>

The black-haired guy looked at Rin with a pleading face, and there was a noise coming from his stomach.

Rin sighted.

"We can buy something on the way to work. Is that okay?" He asked nicely looking softly in Haru's eyes.

Haru sighed and answered quietly, while looking down.

"Yeah, I guess." He then walked away from the fridge. Rin followed him putting his hand around Haru's neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"Let's go." Rin removed his hand and got Haru's. They got out of the house and started walking down the street, leaning close to each other, hand in hand, going for their car.

"Do you have a contact with Sousuke." Haru asked his boyfriend.

Rin looked him curiously but then answered.

"Yeah, we meet each other from time to time. Why do you ask?"

Haru didn't answer, just watched at the ground, while thinking about something.

"What is in your head?" Rin left the other boys' hand, and began searching for the car keys at his pockets. He was wearing only a tank top and jeans so it wasn't hard finding them. Haru was still thinking.

"Haru."

"Makoto is still alone." He said in the end looking at Rin's eyes with sadness.

They got into the car. The redhead in the driver's seat.

"Are you kidding me?" Rin's eyes went wide. "I thought this guy had a girlfriend or something already."

"He had. More than one actually, but what I heard was that he didn't stay with them for long."

"You heard'? Doesn't he tell you everything?" Rin was amazed.

"Not his love life." The blue eyed boy admitted.

"Hm. Why are you asking about Sousuke? If he is sleeping with girls, why do you ask about the most male guy in the world?"

Haru became silent again.

"The thing is that I don't think he has ever slept with anyone." He said really quietly, afraid that he just said some durty secret.

"What?!" Rin went into the other line of the street and there were some cars beeping in front of him, but then he got back to his own line.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Haru grabbed the seat.

"Are you telling me that Makoto is actually a virgin?!"

Haru gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>Drago<strong>: Okay guys, this is our first fanfiction from both - done together. I want to say that we don't own anything (Except the storyline) and all rights go to the owner of this wonderful anime named "Free! Iwatobi swim club" and I'm really hopeful you will get interested in this story. We're going to do Chapter 2 soon, and there better be readership, or I'm going to kill the main characters :D . Oh, and by the way, Carrie started the first scene, blame your girl boner on her.

**Carrie**: _Mmyeaaah, you could that, Or you could enjoy a lovable, cutsy sex scene. Plus I kind of warned :) So yeah , this is our first try of a fan fiction, and I really hope you'll like it, 'cuz we worked on it really hard. And we would appreciate it if you write reviews so that we could improve. :P (Oh and there's probably gonna be a lot of sex stuff going on here from me, the normal, emotional plot thingis - from Drago. 'Cuz yeah that's me :P)_

**Drago**: Well girl, you know we need emotions, we need drama too. Not everything is sex, sometimes I'm asking myself if you're actually a human, but then I know that I'm writing the sex scenes with you so... XD and, yeah reviews are pretty, pretty important for us, so please give us at least one T-T We'll love you for centuries.

**Carrie:** _Maybe marry you, if you want I mean. Whatever, doesn't matter. We're good people we repay well. (The hell did you just right Carrie, the hell?) Just facepalmed myself. Too crazy right now. But I'm so excited that we're ffinally posting our first fan fic that ajderuyvnk...aaaaaaa! Bare with me here, please :)_

**Drago**: Aaaah, just don't mind her. Thank you for reading, and I love you all. ~Hugs~


End file.
